


Fireside

by magic_robot



Series: Tales from Aquabania [3]
Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, jimmy is totally human, mcrobot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, on a tiny island called Aquabania…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I have this headcanon that they had different names on Aquabania and that they names they use in the Super Show are ‘superhero names’. So Jimmy is Jaime here, but I didn’t want to decide what name the Commander would’ve had, so I’ve left it as the ‘he’ pronoun.

He swaggered out of the surf, his grass skirt sagging wetly around his hips.

“Look what I got!” He beamed, holding a large fish by its tail. It flopped energetically until he skewered it with a stick and set it by the fire.

“You did well.”

He sat down tiredly, beads of water running off him into the sand. “Yeah I did. So, you want to give your brave hunter-gatherer some love? I deserve it, you know.” He grinned.

Jaime pushed him down with a laugh, warm sand yielding under the curve of his back. He settled on his pelvis, looming huge and blocking out the sun before removing his helmet and leaning down over him. Jaime felt the flutter in his chest as he ran a hand up to cup his jaw, thumbing at his stubble. He tasted like the sea when they kissed.

He curled his fingers up through Jaime’s short hair, pulling him closer, his tongue warm and eager in his mouth. Jaime moved to mouth at his jaw, his ear and nuzzled deep into the dampness of his neck, sighing as he felt him start to harden underneath him. His skin prickled when wet hands started grasping at his back, fingers gripping into him needily when their cocks brushed together. Smiling, he dipped lower to grind against him, shivering at the muted spark of dry friction. He rocked his hips downward, dicks sliding and rubbing against each other awkwardly. 

“Don’t tease.” He groaned, trying to buck underneath him.

Jaime agreed breathily in his ear and sat himself upright, the fronds of his skirt stuck wetly across his belly and thighs. His erection curved upwards out of the dried grass, precome beading at the tip. He spat in his palm before shuffling closer, soft gasps huffed out in synchrony when Jaime grasped their cocks in his hand. They slid slickly together as he stroked, each feeling the throb and pulse of the other. He shifted underneath him and tried to grind against Jaime’s cock, his weight pinning him, stopping him from moving fully.

Feeling him shift, Jaime nodded and started to rock his hips, thrusting into the crowded wetness of his hand, rubbing himself against his dick. He squirmed, back arching as he leant more precariously forwards until he collapsed onto him, fumbling to support himself on his forearm when he fell. His hand was crushed uselessly between their bellies, hardly able to move as they rutted against each other. He didn’t care, he was so close. Jaime moaned through the hot easy rush of orgasm, come slicking his hand, his dick. He huffed tiredly, lifting himself shakily to kiss him.   

“Jaime, fuck…” He whined and shuddered underneath him as Jaime rested their foreheads together and stared down at him, eyes dark and heavy. His hand moved fluidly and he urged him sweetly under his breath, feeling his muscles tense when he came. He sighed contentedly as Jaime wiped the stickiness from hand against his thigh before shifting downwards and cuddling into his chest. He smiled. “Hmm, what would you do if I told you I caught a squid? That’s your favourite, right?”

“You don’t want to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did frottage because I couldn't justify fucking on a tropical island with no lube. Don't do it on the beach, kids.


End file.
